Chronicles of Wynter Riddick
by LillianLanise2012
Summary: Five Years. A long time to be gone now he's back there's another problem. One that affects all.Who knew that the convict would become the savior
1. INTRO

INTRO

They are an army like no other. Crusading across the stars for a place called under verse. Their promised land, a constellation of dark new worlds. Necromongers their called. An if they can not convert you they will kill you. Leading them is the lord Marshall. He alone has made a pilgrimage to the underverse and returned a different being, stronger stranger. Half alive and half something else. If we are to survive, a new balance must be found. In normal times evil would be fought by good but in times like these. Well it should be fought by another kind of evil.


	2. RETURN

CHAPTER ONE Wynter Riddick's P.O.V

I own NOTHING but Wynter Riddick.

Five years. That's how long it's been since I've heard or seen him. My husband Richard B. Riddick, a convicted murderer on the run for life, we got married when I was eighteen but I've known him since I was sixteen. I was coming home from the market and found him in my kitchen fixing a wound. I knew who he was then but didn't say anything just let him finish and go. He started making it a habit to come there after that and somewhere along the line I fell in love with him. I never knew why he asked me to marry him but I was glad he did. The funny thing is he only told me he loved me once to my face. We were flying off the deserted planet that was over run by these creatures that couldn't stand light. Out of the twelve people that survived the ship crash only four of us made it out Riddick, a holy man named Imam, a young girl Jack, and myself. He missed a hell of a lot in those five years.

Even though I'm used to not hearing from him it bugged me that he told Imam where he might go and Imam was very tight lipped and won't budge. I walked up the stairs to Imam's house when someone called me. It was a tall dark skinned man with glasses, salt and pepper beard and hair dressed in tan and red robes.

"Imam I was just coming to check in on Noah" he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Now Wynter you know that you don't have to check on him so much" he told me opening the door. I played with one of the stones on my belt "I know I just worry about him" who could blame me?

He was headed up the stairs when a voice stops him and ran my blood cold.

"You know the doors were locked" it was deep and rumbling but smooth and coming from under the stairs. I walked to the underpass and saw a man tall, black tank top, pants and boots. He had a knife in his hand that he used to shave leaving hair all over the floor. Richard was back.

"Five years ago I took three people off that planet. A kid named Jack who everyone thought was a boy, my wife Wynter, and a holy man searching for New Mecca" he hit his shiv on the side of the basin he was using "Your wife, she's in the shower" Richard turned and glared at Imam slowly walking to him "I told one man where I might go, I showed trust in one man." he was in Imam's face now and I moved back suddenly scared. "Did I make a mistake Imam?"

"Imam what did you do" I asked confused. Imam couldn't be that stupid or untrustworthy. He looked at me guilty then back at Richard terrified.

"There is not simple answer" he managed to say before he had a shiv at his throat. "Richard" I said scared for Imam. "Whatever was said was meant to give us a fighting chance, were it not for the threat of invasion I would not have betrayed you, I gave you my word Riddick" I don't think that he was convinced.

"Riddick" we all looked at the tops of the stairs two children were there a boy and a girl. They both looked to be around four or five years old. The little girl had a head full of bushy brown hair and matching eyes and tan skin, the boy had slightly curly shoulder length brown hair, caramel skin and brown eyes, Noah. The bathroom door opened and a tall, brown skinned woman came out tying her hair up she saw Ziza and Noah looking down at us and did the same. "Riddick?" she asked surprised, so was I didn't know that Imam told them about him.

"Your daughter and son" Riddick said to Imam while moving around to the banister of the stairs to look at them. "Whose names would be?" Imam moved forward in front of him blocking Richard's view of the children.

"If you have an issue with me you need now know their names"

"Ziza, my name is Ziza" I raised an eyebrow at Imam as he closed his. She was always and independent soul. Ziza nudged Noah who was just staring at Richard

"My names Noah" He said his small gap showing. "Did you really kill monsters? The ones that were going to kill my father and Aunt Winnie." I looked at Imam who just shrugged guilty "Such are our bed time stories" he better not be telling Noah those stories.

Imam's wife Lijjuan pushed the two from the stairs "So who do I have to kill to get this pay day off my head" asked Richard. This brought my attention back to them.

"Do the two of you want to tell me what's going on?" Imam looked ashamed he should be. He ratted out my husband and didn't bother to tell me. "Can you take him to the study?" I nodded and motioned for Richard to follow me up the stairs.

It was dark now so I lit candles while Riddick sat in a chair by the door. "You cut your hair" it amazed me that after five years that's what he says to me. I had cut my once waist length hair to a little past my shoulders.

"It was getting in the way" having that much hair and a kid was not a wise decision. "So what have you been up to Richard?" I turned and looked at him; he had his goggles off and was playing with his shiv. "Not as much as you it seems, a boy" I had a feeling that he was going to bring up Noah, he'd have to be an idiot to not see that he was mine and Riddick was no idiot.

"Yes, our son he and yes he knows who you are. He just thought that you were dead" His silver eyes snapped back to mine as he glared at me. I folded my arms and glared back. He couldn't possibly expect me to tell him that his father was a murderer. Imam came in and stood by the window I went and sat on the desk in the room unsure what to do.

"It is said that the comet always precedes them" he was looking at the sky I took a peek and saw a bright white comet. "The world Enders, the coal sac planet are gone 8 million settlers vanished, the entire aquiline system gone too. Helion prime shares its sunlight with all worlds near by. If we fall they fall. And after that may god have mercy my family, yours as well." Riddick was just staring in space his mind somewhere else.

"Have you heard anything that I have said" Imam asked Riddick getting very agitated that Riddick seemed to no be paying him any attention

"You said it all circling the drain the whole universe right?" Imam nodded, Riddick closed the door slightly and turned to us "It had to end some time". A typical Riddick response, simple and uncaring.

I moved to the window and looked out at the comet thinking. If Imam's tale was true what does any of this have to do with my husband. There were loud knocks on the door downstairs I looked down and saw three hooded figure all different heights. I turned to ask Imam who it was but he was already out of the door and downstairs. Richard stood from his seat in the chair and moved to the back of the room until all four men were in the room before closing the door. I watched from my perch as the men in brown robes stood side by side from tallest to shortest. Richard circled them before going to the shortest and ripping of the mask on his face. The others removed there own calmly.

Suddenly Richard stopped his pacing and looked around the room for a second before whipping his shiv in the air to the neck of a woman that materialized out of thin air.

"Whose throat is this?" He asked smirking. We all watched the elderly woman with silver hair and white robes as she calmly turned and faced him.

"If you cut my throat I may not be able to resend the order that brought you here. Nor tell you why it is so vital that you came" There was no fear in her voice. It was light and airy as if she didn't have a knife to her throat. I admired that it wasn't every day that you'd find someone who wasn't afraid of Riddick.

"The blade comes off when the bounty comes off" he growled. I saw that imam was going to try and talk him down so I shook my head at him. He has done enough and I didn't want him to get even more on Richard's bad side so I stepped up.

"Richard maybe you should listen to what she has to say. It could be helpful." He just grunted and continued to hold the shiv firmly in place. I sighed and looked at Imam for help and prayed that he wouldn't be the next one at the end of the knife.

"This is Aeron an envoy from the elemental race, she means you no harm" Imam explained putting a hand on his arm. Richard looked away to glare at him and Aeron saw her chance to escape. She turned away from the knife disappearing in a gust of wind, before she reappeared beside me. I jumped and almost went out the window I was sitting on. It was a very neat trick though.

"There are very few of us that have seen a Necromonger and lived to speak of it, so when I speak of it you should chose to listen" I smiled at her strict tone. It was like he was a child she was scolding for doing something he wasn't suppose to do.

"Necromonger?" Richard asked amusement shining brightly in his eyes.

"It is the name that will convert or kill every last human life, un less the universe can rebalance it's self" Aeron told him. Richard smiled at her.

"Maybe you should pretend that your talking to someone educated in the peanut system. In fact don't pretend."

"Balance is everything to elementals water to fire, earth to air, we have thirty three different names for it, but now we only have time to speak of the balance of opposites" At the end of her short speech she looked to me with interest and it confused me greatly.

"There is a story Riddick, of young male furians strangled at birth with their own cords" I looked at Imam shocked. How long has he known of this and how much has he been keeping from me? "When Aeron told this story to the Helion leaders I told her of you"

"What do you know of your early years?" asked Aeron's shortest man "Do you know of your home world? Where it is?" he and imam walked closer to Richard who had his back to us as they continued to ask questions

"Have you met others like yourself?"

"Sister they don't know what to do with just one of me" Riddick told Aeron. That had to be the truest statement ever if there were more people like Richard somewhere I don't think I want to meet them. He's enough to drive whole worlds crazy. Suddenly there was banging on the door again looking down I saw that it was guards. Lijjuan burst through the study doors in a panic

"They are searching houses" She practically yelled. Imam shushed her but she ignored him. "They are looking for a man that came here today. They think that he's a spy. Did someone see him come here today, did they?"

"Lijjuan stop" Imam said forcefully before turning back to Richard "I will send them away, but wait one minute please to save worlds" he pleaded.

"Not my fight" Riddick told him and I agreed. Imam made a bad decision telling them that he could help. I wonder if he'd have that same thought if he were the one that is constantly hunted for money. Would he want to save worlds? Richard propped himself up to jump out of the window.

"So you will leave us to our fate, just like you did her" he froze at Imam's words and there was a crash as the guards broke down the door. I rushed out of the study Noah being my only thought. He and Ziza were in the hall they must have come out of the room because of the noise. Lijjuan and I pick up our children as guards pushed us down the stairs and out the front. While the others argued I looked up at the window and saw the lights of the room go out before shooting and yells began. I quickly gave Lijjuan Noah and ran back inside just in time to see two men go through the doors of the study. On the stairs was a young guard holding imam against the wall with a knife on him, shaking as he saw Richard come near him. The kid dropped the knife and took off out the door.

"You mentioned her, where is she?" Richard asked Imam. It was one thing that I was dreading telling him about.

"She went looking for you, people died and she went to prison. I don't remember where but it was a world so hot you could not survive on the surface" Imam told him still a little shaken up. He should never have said anything earlier.

"Crematoria" Riddick said walking down the stairs looking at me the whole way.

"Young Jack, she thought of you as an older brother she worshipped you" Imam continued.

"You were supposed to watch her" Richard growled getting angrier by the second. But what were we to do she wanted to go and I had a one year old to take care of I couldn't follow her.

"She didn't forgive you for leaving Richard, she had a hard time understanding" I tried to explain to the best of my ability. It hurt to think that imam and I weren't enough to make her stay.

"She needed to stay away from me. You all do" he said as he walked past me and out the door. Imam and I followed him.

"Dad" Noah called out. Richard froze and turned his head a little to show that he was listening. "Are you going to stop the new monsters now?" I picked him up as Richard turned around fully to look at us. I shook my head. It wasn't his place if he was caught them we were all dead for sure. He looked at Noah and I one more time before pulling up his hood and walked away.

"Is he going to come back mom?" Noah asked. It was a good question just one I didn't have an answer to.


	3. HELION ATTACK

I own nothing other than Wynter Riddick and Noah

It was getting late so I decided to take Noah home for the night. Aeron and her followers had left as soon as Richards back was out of sight. I lifted Noah off the couch were he had dozed off. Poor kid could never hang during the night Ziza on the other hand was wide awake and full of energy. I felt bad leaving Imam and Lijjuan to clean up the mess my husband made so I stayed and helped clean up. We were almost home when hell broke loose, the alarm sounded, guns went off and ships exploded. We were under attack everyone began to panic, pushing and shoving whoever was in their way to get to safety. I tried my best to get through all the hysteria and back to Imam's place or hopefully cross paths with Richard. Soon I found that it was no use and cut down and empty alley way not really paying attention to anything else just wanting to get my son somewhere safe.

There was a sound above us different from everything else. Like something falling. I looked up and saw something very large flying towards us. The ground shook and buildings fell from the impact I hide behind a wall as debris flew all over the place. Noah had woken up when the shooting had started and was crying in my arms terrified. I looked around but it was hard to see any thing the lights were out. I did see the statue like rocket that hit us clearly. It was tall and with three heads on the top like a staff. Suddenly it began to light up and one by one small ships descended from it. There were so many of them I knew that we had no chance. I heard footstep around the corner of the alley and from the clanks from armor I could tell that it wasn't Helion soldiers. I put my finger to my lips to show Noah that he had to be quiet and we walked down the alley onto a street. Bodies were laying everywhere some from the falling stones others from being trampled in the crowd most were Helion soldiers though. I grabbed two shivs from the soldiers and tucked one under my skirt incase.

A loud screech sounded close then a gun shot followed then clanks came in every direction. There were many of them way too many for me to try and fight my way out so I just held Noah close to me and waited to see what they would do. Each man was dressed in the same thick heavy armor and each group had one creature with some kind of helmet on it's head screeching at us. One moved forward I couldn't see his face but I could tell by the way he walked and how the others watched him that he was high ranking. He looked at Noah and I before turning to one of the others.

"Take them to the auditorium"

As he spoke I slide the small shiv I had in my hand under my belt slowly so no one could see. The man grabbed me by the arm and dragged us away. My heartbeat got faster and faster as we walked. Noah was surprisingly quiet the whole way there one we got to the hall we were handed off to some one else before being lead into the building. There were a few others in the bright lit room but none of them were Imam or his family, Richard either but that I expected. Everyone was looking around scared at what was to happen next. I was shocked that they were able to get past our defenses so quickly. A damn shame Richard would say.

"Mom, is dad going to find us?" I sat and laid him down in my lap.

"I don't know baby hopefully, go to sleep" I never wanted my husband more than I wanted him now. We must have been here for hours as more and more people came in dirty, tired and scared. I fell asleep sometime during the night and was woken by a loud bang that echoed throughout the room. The sun was shining through the windows as and entourage of soldiers came in. the first man was in heavy, thick, black armor like the rest but he had faces on his shoulders and helmet with spiked gloves and a cape that dragged along the floor.

"In this verse life is antagonistic to the natural statue where humans and their various races are a spontaneous outbreak, an unguided mistake" said a very tall man, with short blond hair, and pale skin. He was dressed in some sort of long black leather outfit and a metal hat the resembled bones. I pulled a still sleeping Noah into my lap as I listened to the man continued to speak.

"Our purpose is to correct that mistake, because there is another verse, a verse were life is welcome and cherished raising ever new place called Underverse." Murmurs sounded as he walked around the room. "But the road to that verse crosses over the threshold"

"Threshold. Take us to the threshold" the soldiers in the room all yelled. It was very creepy if you asked me like a group of brainwashed idiots. The door opened again and in came more soldiers. Feeling like the weight of the world was on my shoulders I turned my attention back to the skinny Necromonger as he continued to speak.

"So it is this verse that must be cleansed of life so that the underverse can populate and prosper."

"Look around you" said the lead Necro "Every Necromonger in this hall, everyone of the legion vast that just swept aside your defenses in one night, was once like you fought as feebly as you, every Necromonger that lives today is a convert." The bastard was smiling like what he was doing wasn't immoral and damaging. Many of the Helion survivors yelled out in disagreement.

"We all began as something else. It was hard for me to except when I first heard these word but I changed" the skinny Necro said trying to calm down the upset people.

I felt a hand slide around my waist and pull me up; glancing beside me I saw that it was Richard. He had his hood up but I knew it was him. Noah had woken up and was staring at him with his arms around my waist and his face on my hip. So he didn't leave us.

"I let them take away my pain, just as you will change, when you realize the threshold to the underverse will be crossed only by those who have embraced the Necromonger faith. For those of you who will right now drop to your knees and ask to be purified.

"We will not renounce our faith." Yelled one man at the lead Necromonger getting shouts of agreement.

"No one here will do as you ask" said another. He moved from his place on the stands to the Necro leader "It is unthinkable, this is a world of many people, many religions, and simply can not or will not be converted." By now he was really close to the Necro leader who lifted his hand and reached inside the man as if it was nothing

"Then I'll take your soul" he said and pulled something gray and transparent from the man who after a short while of looking around shocked fell to the floor dead. I turned Noah away from the sight the things that are happening are things I never wanted him to see in his life.

"Join him or join me" the leader bellowed he was probably feed up with all of the defiance he was getting. One by one each person dropped to their knees until Richard, Noah and I were the only ones left standing. Richard pushed down his hood before pushing us a little away. A soldier came up to us from the right

"This is your one chance, take the Lord Marshalls offer and bow." He said his voice full of authority.

"I bow to no man" replied Richard barely looking at the man not even looking like he gave a crap of what could happen next. The soldier took off his helmet he was pale with dark circles, a Mohawk, and weird puncture marks on his neck. Come to think of it every Necro that had their neck exposed had the same marks.

"He's not a man. He's the holy half dead who's seen the underverse."

"Look we aren't with everyone here, but I will take a piece of him." Richard pointed out a soldier that held two axes in his hand. The mohawk man moved away and the axe wielding man stepped forward. Noah and I moved further away to give him room. the axe man swung his weapons, Richard dodged the blades and grabbed the knife out of the mans back when the man went to swing again Richard bent underneath him and stabbed him three times in the weak spot of his armor. The man fell down the stairs gasps sounded throughout the room. Richard grabbed my hand and we turned to leave.

"Stop them" ordered the lead Necro. Soldiers blocked our way out. I looked to Richard with raised eyebrows how were we going to get the hell out of this mess. The Lord Marshall grabbed the blade from his fallen man and walked up the stairs until he was face to face with Richard.

"Irgin one of my best"

I watched as Richard peaked around him before looking back at the Lord Marshall

"If you say so"

The Lord Marshall held the knife out to him "What do you think of this blade?" he asked. Richard snatched it from him and twirled and flipped it around in his hands before he held it back to him.

"I think that it's a half a gram heavy on the back end" I rolled my eyes. This is crazy did he not see what the man did to the other one.

"In our faith you keep what you kill" he told him before grabbing Richards hand and the knife handle. They looked to be doing some sort of power struggle

"Are you familiar to me? Have we met o some distant field" asked the Lord Marshall. Richard snatched his hand back

"You'd think I'd remember"

The Lord Marshall looked from Richard to Noah and I. glaring at him I pulled my son away from the wacked out leader

"Take him and his mate before the Quasi dead, the boy stays with me" The Lord Marshall ordered moving back down the stairs.

Before I could move Noah was snatched out of my arms.

"Mom, Dad"

I wrenched out of the soldiers hold and went for my son but he then got a grip on my hair. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Richard move but it was too late. I pulled the knife out of my belt and twirled around like Richard showed me and stabbed the soldier in his side before reaching up grabbing the back of his head and chin snapping his neck. He fell down the stairs next to his buddy. Three more soldiers blocked my path holding spears to my chest. I watched over their shoulders as the Lord Marshalls female companions pulled my son out of the building kicking and screaming.

"Noah it's going to be okay" I yelled before he was out of sight. I grabbed at my hair unable to think of what to do next. Turning I glared at my husband. It was his fault in the first place and then he just stood by and let them take of son. What the hell was he thinking? Did he even care?

"Perhaps the breeders would do it if somebody would just ask them." The soldiers moved aside to reveal a tall, thin, mocha skinned woman in a tan skintight floor length dress with scale imprinted onto it. She circled around my husband in a way that I didn't like so I moved a little closer to the two of them.

"It is a rare offer a visit inside Necropolis" Richard sniffed her like an animal. He did that to me when we first met.

"It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful other than my wife." My eyes narrowed to slits and I folded my arms. Yeah and I was the one that pushed out your ten pound baby. She went to grab his hand but I pushed her away.

"Don't try me lady" I growled. I was seriously not in the mood for this anorexic thing. She smiled anyway.

"Let me show you the way" then she turned and walked to the entrance door Richard followed I refused. The mohawk man pointed his gun in my face

"Move" he said and I had no choice but to follow.


	4. ORIGINS

I OWN NOTHING BUT NOAH AND WYNTER RIDDICK.

There was barely anything left of Helion, just ruins and many Necro ships. I glanced at the huge three headed staff in the middle of town before turning to Richard.

"Did you find Imam and his family sometime?" he nodded his head still looking forward at the thin woman. I wanted to smack him.

"Imam's dead."

I think my heart stopped at the news but the push I got from behind told me that only my feet stopped. He was like a father to me and a grandfather to Noah. Were Lijjuan and Ziza okay, were they safe. The Necromongers lead us to the main ship inside was dark, depressing and huge. It was like a great hall with statues of men and a throne in the middle of the room. Riddick moved his goggles up since it was dim enough not to hurt his eyes.

"Beautiful eyes" I heard the woman say. Glancing next to me I saw that she had her hand on his face. I snatched her hand away she was seriously going to make me hurt her. She smirked before turning her back to us.

"Come" I threw Richard a quick glare before following the woman he could at least act like he didn't like her attention. It was really breaking my heart to see that he might not care as much as I thought he did.

"The last 6 Lord Marshalls have called this home. Magnificent isn't it" asked the woman.

"I might have gone a different way" Richard said looking around

"True of us all" a voice said to my right. It was the tall blond that was preaching in the hall.

"What do they call you?" I asked really wanted to know. He seemed like a nice man. His eyes weren't cold like all the others.

"The Purifier" odd name but this was an odd group of people. In front of me Richard stopped and I ran into him. He was looking at something to his left. I followed his line of sight and saw rows and rows of people hanging by their arms with needles in there necks.

"Oh my goodness" it was a very disturbing thing to see and I thought I was going to be sick.

"Converts receiving the mark of the Necromongers, they learn how one pain can lessen another"

I glared at the Purifier and he stepped away from me. How can any of them think that this is normal? They took us down a hallway to a room with weird statues and a dead body hanging on a wall. There was a circular platform in the middle of the room. The mohawk man grabbed my arm and led me up to it beside Richard.

"That's just perfect, the harder you fight the greater the damage will be" Then she and the guards left the door closed with a loud bang. I turned to Richard I wonder what his great idea was now.

Whispers sounded around us and Richard pulled out the knife he killed the Necro soldiers with.

"New ones you brought us new ones". The platform beneath our feet lit up and suddenly I was pushed to my knees by some unseen able force. Richard grunted beside me neither of us could move. Three tables came from the walls and surrounded us. They looked to have woman on them covered with sheer sheets.

"Entering the neocortex. The Riddicks regress." By this time I was too drained to try and fight the field any longer.

"Scanning fresh memories" whispered the woman "memories of the female Wynter, a girl Jack, and a son. Now we have thoughts of an elemental, Furyans."

I tried to close off my mind. I could feel them moving around in my head searching for something.

"Where do they come from? Who are their people? These are the things I need to know."

I moved my head as much as I could and saw the Lord Marshall on a balcony looking down at us, Noah was beside him he didn't look harmed, and that I was grateful for that.

"We find Furian energy. Partial in the female, they are Furians Furian survivors. Kill the furian, kill the Riddick, kill the Riddick" There was the sound of glass breaking everywhere and the field was lifted. Necro guards came from everywhere one grabbed my arm I pulled the shiv I hid under my skirt and slit his throat. Richard grabbed me and pushed me to the table behind us there was an opening behind it. I jumped on it Richard after me the table moved back in the wall shielding us from the Necro gun fire. We were in this small narrow passage way it was dark.

"We have to go and get Noah; he was with that maniac on the balcony."

"Not yet" he said moving ahead of me. I hurried and grabbed the belt of his pants not wanting to lose him.

"What the hell do mean, not yet?" I was trying my hardest not to get loud and hysterical but I was on a thin line.

"He'll be safe, the Lord Marshall wants to kill me not you." I couldn't help but be confused how can he know that? Did he hear something that I didn't or what? But knowing him he was most likely right and I don't think that he'd leave his own son behind if they were going to kill him. I am the worst mother on the planet leaving him with murderers. Soon Richard found a shaft that lean outside the ship and once we were outside we began to run and not stop. Soon there was a ship flying behind us causing us to run harder and harder, then three missiles came from nowhere and hit the ship. It flipped over us, the vibrations made us lose our balance, before crashing I few feet away.

"Whoa" I said amazed that it didn't just crash into us.

"Let me guess a five man crew this time?" said Richard without turning. Sighing I turned and looked at the people he was talking to. There were five of them, four men and a woman one had his hood still up so I couldn't see his face.

"Couple of things you could have done better" said the man with the hood. "First trash the locator beacon inside my ship, the one that you jacked." He pushed his hood off and revealed his very hair face.

"And second and this is the most important part, dust my dick when you had the chance. Any questions?" he asked smiling. I rolled my eyes and looked away from them to the ground.

"Yeah what took you so long?" I glared at Richard he better had not done this on purpose. The female merc came up to him and cuffed his wrist.

"Let's go big boy"

Seriously these females were asking for a beating and I've never been the jealous type.

"What about her?" she asked the hairy man. He must be the boss of their little group. He looked, no leered at me before turning to the Asian man and nodded. He came over and cuffed me also.

"They must have been after the both of them, and she's hanging with Riddick over here must be good for something.

Signing I shook my head and let the man lead me to a ship. This was not how I dreamed of reuniting with my husband but with Richard there is always a catch.


	5. CREMATORIA

I OWN NOTHING OTHER THAN NOAH AND WYNTER RIDDICK.

The mercs ship was kind of small and very beat up which had me worried that it could fall out of the sky at any moment. They had Richard chained with his arms spread out and me beside him, but I only had one hand free and room to move. Telling me one thing that this lead merc Toombs had a lot of faith that I won't kill him in his sleep. I wouldn't but he doesn't need to know that.

"So where do we drop your merc killing ass and your lovely companion" said Toombs after he was sure that they gave the Necro ship following us the slip. "Who's going to pay the most for you now? Butcher bay?"

"Butcher Bay ten minute everyday after dog run, protein waffles aren't bad either." Said Richard it didn't surprise me that he had been there already.

"Hey how about Ursa Luna? Nice little double max prison"

"They keep a cell open for me, just in case I drop in." damn it does he have an answer for everything.

"You know the problem with these joints now? Health clubs for waffle eating pussies, maybe we should up our game a little. Think about some place truly diabolical." I watched the female merc roll her eyes and turn to her fellow crewmember.

"What the hell is he thinking now?" she asked.

""He's thinking a triple max prison, no daylight slam. Only three of them left in the system two of them out of range for a shitty little under cutter like this one with no legs leaving just one. Crematoria, that is what you have in mind right Toombs?"

I saw the crew look at each other a little peeped that Richard knew where we were going and they didn't.

"Hey how does he know where we're going and we don't" said one and he sounded and looked scared.

"Dope it out" Toombs said not caring.

"I hate this run" the pilot told him and Toombs got irritated.

"Just do it" he bellowed. The pilot turned around and did as commanded.

"Don't know about this new crew of yours, they seem a bit skittish, probably shouldn't tell them what happened to the last crew" Richard said pouring gas to an open flame. Him and his mind games Toombs walked closer to us his cigarette was making me nauseous.

"Your suppose to be some slick- shit killer, now look at you all back of the bus and shit." He snickered and blew his smoke in my face. "My guess is this little one here dragged you down." He then looked down my shirt. Scoffing I turned away from the pig. I wonder if he ever tried anything with his female passenger. Probably not she'd most likely kick his ass, so would I if he touched me. I watched as they each strapped into their chairs and one by one went to sleep.

As they did all I could think about was my son, worried that something might have happened to him. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to him. I'd never forgive Richard either for leaving him. We're his parents it was our job to protect him and at the moment we were failing miserably. I lay on my side facing Richard he looked to be in a deep sleep but I knew he wasn't reallywasn't. There was a time that I questioned why I felt so drawn to him, he's a murderer and couldn't help but love him. At that time I was so alone, my whole life was alone and here was this man that cared and no matter how hard it was to see I did. Now I know that we aren't that different. The true mystery was how my mother or father survived the massacre of Furia.

_She was coming to me this strange woman dressed in this warrior outfit her blond hair twisted and pulled back. We were in some kind of dead empty place she smiled confusing me._

_ "Who are you?" I asked._

_ "That's not important, what is important is that you help him. Help Riddick avenge of planet and save many. Your love for him is strong, so is his for you. It's the key to all of It." she said. It was all so cryptic and strange. Who was this woman and how did she know Richard. The woman held out her hand it was glowing and put it on my chest._

_ "You'll always know, always feel him" then there was a sudden burst of energy that filled me_

There was a gasp and my eyes snapped open. It was the female merc she was in her chair looking around. She must have had a nightmare or some thing. I looked down at my chest nothing was there, so it was just some weird ass dream. I turned my attention back to the woman she was looking at Richard and didn't realize that I was a wake, she moved closer and closer to him until she was up close and personal. She sniffed up his body before looking back at the rest of the crew to make sure they were still sleeping I guess. Then she turned her attention back to Richard. Part of me wanted to just snap her neck but part of me was too curious. The curious side won, the woman waved a hand in front of Richards face before gently lifting his goggles. As soon as they touched his forehead his eyes opened and scared the hell out of her causing her to jump back. Richard caught one of her legs in between his.

"Do you know you grind your teeth at night? Sexy" He let her go and I kicked him in the shin.

"Could not do that, it disrespectful and starting to get on my nerves." Then I turned my attention to the woman who was looking at the two of us.

"And if you some weird fantasy involving convicts chose someone other than my husband. I'm not going to be locked up all the time."

The wench had the nerve to scoff. If I ever get a chance I'm going to beat the hell out of her. After she went back to her chair I went back to glaring at my husband who was looking at me with his silver eyes smirking.

"I hope you didn't pass on that attitude" he said lowly so that the merc that were wouldn't hear.

"No he's just like you unfortunately, just has my great looks and manners." I watched as the woman tried to go back to sleep, when a thought crossed my mind.

"Did you do all this just to get to Jack?" He didn't say anything for a while before leaning back and shaking his head no. I didn't believe that though he cares about that girl as much as I do and I love her like family as well as Imam and his family.

We must have been in orbit for at least two or three days if that long I never could tell but everyone woke up when the computers started to beep. The female merc put a pair of goggles over my eyes before going back to her chair. How nice of her, now I feel a little bad for threatening her.

"Destination reached, unlocking manual controls" said the P.A system. I had this sick feeling that this was not going to be a smooth landing. I made sure to hold on to closest thing next to me with my free hand.

"Okay I make 700 degrees on the day side, 300 below on the night side" the female merc read from the monitors as she strapped herself in.

"Let's not get caught in the sun." said Toombs as he took a drink and looked back "If I owned this place and hell, I'd rent this place and live in hell"

At that I looked at my husband astonished, he was so willing to go to this place are you serious. I don't think that I'll survive.

"Blue angle good, standby, plotted course good" the ship lurched forward without warning "Angle of approach not good" warned the system, I don't think that they were listening to her.

"You might want to close you eyes" I turned my head into Richard's leg for extra protection. It suddenly got a little hot and the ship began to rock very heavily, then it lurched again, before crashing to a stop. I had lost my grip and hit my head. I felt blood drip down my face.

"I think I shit myself" said the biggest merc he was clenching his seat and breathing heavily.

"Skittish Toombs, very skittish" Richard teased Toombs about his crew. After throwing him a glare he looked at me and cursed, my head must have looked pretty bad. It hurt like a son of a bitch but head wounds bleed worse than others. They slapped a bandage on my head before chaining Richard up, I was glad I just got regular cuffs. They lead up to a sled guns drawn on us the entire way. Richard was shackled first before I was tossed beside him on my back. The big oaf of a merc decided to sit on Richard and rest his legs across my stomach.

"Comfy?" he asked us laughing his ass off. I wish that he'd somehow fall off on the way down. I felt the sled move forward slowly, before picking up speed until it was going almost lightning speed.

"When the rides over your goggle are mine" said the oaf licking his fingers and rubbing the spit on his goggles. Just disgusting. Uncomfortable I managed to wiggle myself to my side and held on to Richards's shirt tightly afraid that I'd fly off or something. He was tapping his foot to the passing of the light fixtures we passed, and then lifted his body unexpectedly causing the merc to hit his head on one of the lights and fall off the sled. I saw Toombs look back at us before turning forward.

"Four way split" he yelled to his other remaining crew members without the slightest bit of remorse for his fallen man. Pigs the people were such a shame. Money really does cut off emotion. The sled slammed to a stop I gripped Richard tightly not wanting to get anymore damage.

"29.4 kilometers" Richard told me. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek only he could tell how deep down we were without seeing the monitor. Toombs yanked me from the sled as the others unchained Richard.

"At least he has good choice in woman" I was seriously over this junkie so I let it be known and struck my knee to his privates as hard as I could. He let go instantly and held on to the sled.

"Bitch" he coughed out as three men came through the big bulkhead door.

"So this is Riddick. Who's this one?" Said the short one he had some kind of an accent. Toombs grabbed me by the back of the neck and pushed me beside my husband.

"Not sure but I'm confident you'll find her useful, in some way."

This time I turned my head and spit in his face. The three men laughed and Richard chuckled in my ear. The female merc pointed her gun at me in warning.

"Nice" the man with the accent said and nodded to the medium sized man with him who grabbed me by my cuffed wrist and lead me through the door down a hall, through an office to a set of stairs. He uncuffed me and pushed me down before closing the door. I ran down the stairs as I saw then lead Richard pass the door of the stairs. I ran down until I was in a cave with many levels and makeshift cells. I looked up and saw him being lowered down a large whole in the ceiling. I got to the main floor as they stopped him halfway down. There were sounds of cell doors opening and prisoners come out. Some were looking up and others were looking at me.

Quickly glancing around for anything I could protect myself with I found a metal pipe on the ground, slowly I picked it up not taking my eyes off them wanting to see if anyone tried to make a move.

"Take the money Toombs" my head snapped up as they began lowering him again, there were footsteps to my right there was a man running at me with a knife. I waited for the perfect time then hit him in the throat with pipe hard, then on his spine when he fell to his knees. Banging began to fill the cave from everywhere. I looked up at Richard and saw that he had some how flipped up and put all his weight on the cuffs then falling back the right way. When the cuffs didn't break he rolled up the rope once he was halfway there he rolled back down and the cuffs broke and he flipped down to the ground landing right beside me. Men came from everywhere. Two came at me I hit one with the pipe using his body for leverage I kicked the other in the head like Richard taught me and they went down. I saw that Richard was looking at some one shock on his face. It was a girl thin, long curly black hair, green eyes. Her clothes were dirty but I didn't car I ran up the rocks to her.

"Kyra" she hugged me tightly. God I was so happy to see her.

"There are inmates, and there are convicts. A convict has a certain code and he knows to show a certain respect. An inmate on the other hand doesn't depend on his fellow man, does the gods work for him" said a man as he walked to Richard. Kyra let go of me and walked away I sighed and turned back to him. She was not happy to see him

"Who brings shame to the game" the man continued he kicked the man Richard slammed down in the head, and then looked at him "So which are you going to be?"

"Me, I'm just passing through." He walked over to me and pulled me down from the rocks before heading in the direction Kyra went.


	6. KYRA

I OWN NOTHING BUT NOAH AND WYNTER RIDDICK.

"You know Richard, she isn't the same Jack she's a lot angrier. Maybe we should let her calm down before finding her" I was trying and failing miserably to get him to let Kyra have her space, but it was like talking to a wall. He just ignored everything I said and continued his search. We walked into this one open cell me first; there was a sound of blades behind us not two seconds after. Turning I saw Kyra behind Richard and knew the out come of this would not good.

"Should I go for the sweet spot, fourth lumbar down the abdominal aorta? what a gusher."

I leaned against the wall next me as Riddick moved his goggles off his eyes and glanced back at her. I saw a hint of a smirk on her face before it quickly disappeared.

"Where do I get eyes like that?" repeating the same question she asked him five years ago.

"You got to kill a few people."

"Did that, did a lot of that" Kyra interrupted angry. I heard the blades move as she pressed them further into Riddicks back. He turned quickly catching us both by surprise slamming Kyra to the gate he pulled her hands above her head before continuing.

"Then you got to get sent to a slam."

"One where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. Only there wasn't any doctor here that could shine my eyes not even for 20 menthol cools. Was there anything that you said that was true?" Richard growled in anger and reached down between Kyra's legs grabbed the grate and lifted her with his arm.

"What are you going to do? go for the sweet spot?" I gave Kyra a look to show that I wasn't a bit amused by her sarcasm.

"Remember who your talking too Jack" there was pure agitation and annoyance in his voice as he stared her down. I found the whole conversation funny but I also wanted it to hurry and end so I could get to my son. I was brought out of my musing by a bright flash of light. I heard Richard grunt in pain and looked up. Kyra had somehow wiggled her way out of the cell as we were distracted

"The names Kyra now, and I'm a new kind of animal." And with that she jumped over the railing behind her. Sighing I walked over to my husband who was staring at the spot Kyra just left. There was a cut on his cheek and I wondered how she was able to manage that. Ripping a piece of my skirt I gently wiped the blood away.

"A lot of things changed when you left, mostly Jack as you can see. She's very pissed at you and at me for not being pissed enough."

He turned and looked at me questionably I did what he does best. Ignored the hell out of him and walked out the cell. There were loud echoing roars of animals all around. Glancing around quickly I saw nothing coming out of any of the holes in the wall. This place was a serious shit hole; it was hot, dirty and smelled awful. No wonder he escaped so many times I wasn't even here an hour and wanted to find a way out.

"Richard maybe you should rest for a while"

He gave me a grunt in agreement and led me to a lead just big enough for me to sit and him to lie down. I stroked his head as it laid in my lap my thoughts going to Noah and if he's okay. I wondered if he was thinking about me and if he was scared. I wanted my baby so back so badly my heart ached. Looking down I watched as Richard's chest raised and fell slowly. How long has it been since he had a decent nights sleep. By the way his face was contorting I don't think that it's that good of a nap but let him rest anyway. Funny how I didn't feel the least bit tired maybe because I'm very uncomfortable. The feel of all the dirty and sweat on my skin was very repulsing, yeah just like me to think of my hygiene while in a prison if you can call it that. As time passed on the more relentless Richards sleep was becoming. Once started to twitch I was worried and gently shook him calling out his mane. It took a few tries before he suddenly launched out of his sleep and on to his feet.

"Richard you okay?" He didn't reply just looked down. He was breathing heavily as if he was running miles.

"Let's move" he said pulling me up roughly at the same time. I snatched from his grip. There was no damn need to man handle me, annoyed I followed him silently glancing around occasionally it seemed to me that there were eyes on us everywhere and it was really creepy to say the least. The creepy prisoners were a distant thing in my mind once I saw that Richard had lead me to what looked to be a broken water mane or something of that nature. I all but ran under the spray letting the cool water ran down on me. My white shirt and skirt were transparent showing my black underwear I felt Richard eyes on me and turned and saw he was watching me. We stared at each other until he finally got the hint and walk to me under the water. Once we were in arms length I launched myself at him.

Yes I was attacking him but hey he's my husband I can attack him as much as I want to. He lift me up to the railing on the catwalk so I wouldn't be as far from his reach and began his slow torture on my neck. If I wasn't turned on at first I was defiantly turned on now.

"Still here I see"

Groaning I glared at the intruder as Richard moved from me. It was probably a good thing too. The last time we did that Noah was made and I don't think I could handle two kids on my own especially his. It was the man that spoke to us the moment we dropped in. he was tall, had dirty blond hair, and green eyes. My eyes trailed over his rugged, dirty appearance in wonder as he walked up to Richard showing his wedding band.

"I've been here eighteen years, I remember how gorgeous she was, well gorgeous in a certain light and now for the goddamn death of me, I can not remember her name."

That's sad. I took a look around and saw Kyra across from the catwalk watching us. Was she there the whole time?

"Feeding Time" a voice yelled over the loud speakers more animalistic roars followed this time much louder.

"We're here for the rest of our natural lives." Said the man "Whatever you do don't made eye contact" then he went off the bridge. I moved closer to Richard as screams of pain sounded throughout the cave. There were lots of cell doors slamming as many got away from whatever it was hunting us.

"Any bright ideas?" I asked he turned back to the falling water and the rail I was once sitting on. There was a small cliff behind it Richard climbed over first before helping me then put his body in front of mine.

"Don't Move" he said and for once I was actually all for following his exact directions. I saw the outline of a huge animal walk past the water, its body shaped like that of a wolf or a dog. Whatever it the thing was it was almost gone when it heard a noise and turned back. Richard snatched his goggles off just as it stuck its head past the water. It had horn- like scales for skin that was giving off a glowing red as if it was on fire and silver eyes like Richard. It was growling looking straight at us Richard grabbed the bar above him and leaned closer to the wolf like beast as I leaned back closer to the wall.

He was staring the thing down as if it was a person soon the animals red armor turned a blackish- blue and stopped growling before moving back. Richard climbed back over the rail and held his hand out to me. I looked at him doubtful that it was safe to come out.

"You sure it's safe?' he shrugged, shrugged like that was going to make me feel any better. I grabbed his hand anyway and let him pull me over to him. The animal came over and began sniffing us its head was almost to my chest once it got our sent it moved back. I sat on Richard lap as it sat in front of him.

"What is it?" Richard gave it a pat on the side as its armor began to turn red again.

"Hell Hound" I touched its head the scales were hard and very warm but nice. Maybe they make good pets I could get Noah one Richard would no doubt be able to control it. We just sat there as it purred at our touch. There was a bell and the hound stood to leave I gave it one last touch as it walked away. He gave one last attack before away the man from earlier came out of the cell the hound just attacked a look of amazement on him face.

"It's an animal thing"

True. Now where do we find something to eat and Kyra.


	7. DIFFERENCES

**I OWN NOTHING BUT NOAH AND WYNTER RIDDICK.**

"How did you come up with Noah?"

"Imam and Kyra, I had no idea what to name him so I let them do it"

I smiled as I remembered that day. Noah was almost three days old and they were still fighting over what his first name would be. It was at sundown that they came to an agreement. Noah Brendon Riddick.

We just reached Kyra's cell and heard a commotion coming from inside. We went in and I saw four guards, one on the ground unconscious. Kyra was on the ground being strangled by a dark skinned guard with his axe.

"I don't think she likes to being touched" said Richard and they all looked up "I'd take my wounded and go. While you still can"

He walked closer to them as they let Kyra go, walking past them all I went and helped her to her feet. Boy does she have a knack for getting into trouble.

"Is there a name for this private world of yours huh" said the dark man that had Kyra "What happens when we just don't run away, you'll kill us with a soup cup?" he and his guard friends laughed as if what he said was actually funny.

"Tea actually" Richard corrected. The guards all stopped laughing and looked at him "What?"

"I'll kill you with my tea cup" to me it sounded ridiculous but its Richard he was always able to pull off the impossible. He put his tea cup face down on a rock. The guards looked at each other. I heard the bald white one whisper

"You know the rules they aren't dead if their still in the books."

The dark one grinned and pulled a knife out of his back pocket before suddenly launching at Richard. Kyra moved forward but I stopped her. Richard hit the cop on the rock breaking it before jamming it into the guards' chest, twisting it before he pushed him away. The two remaining guards both looked at Richard stunned for a second.

"Come on" one said. Richard leaned down and picked something up putting it on the rock. I leaned over and saw that it was a small key that didn't look to be able to cause any damage but it still spooked them. In a hurry they picked up their wounded friend and basically ran out of the cell.

"Death by teacup" Kyra said pulling the cup out of the dead guard "Now why didn't I think about that?"

"I didn't come here to play who's the better killer" Richard said and turned to leave.

"But it's my favorite game" Kyra said causing him to stop but keeping his back to us.

Slightly he turned his head "I heard that you came looking for me"

Kyra laughed "Is that all? Then you missed the good part. Hooked up with some mercs out of Lupus 5, said they'd take me on teach me the trade, give me a good cut." She slammed the cup she was holding to the ground in anger. "They slaved me out Riddick. Do you know what that could do to you, when your twelve years old."

I felt his growl before I heard it as he spun around and walked up to her fury clear on his face. "I told you to stay in New Mecca" he snatched down the light next to him and tore off his goggles. "Did you not listen" he yelled causing us both to jump a little.

"I had mercs on my neck; I'll always have mercs on my neck. I spent five years on a frozen heap to keep them away from you and you go and sign up with the same fake badges that wanted to cut you up and use you for bait." Kyra pushed away from him

"What are you pitching Riddick, that you had our asses covered from halfway across the universe? What about Wynn she says she understands but she still cried herself to sleep every night, she still cried out for you when she gave birth to your son"

He looked at me and I looked away embarrassed to be called out like that. "You signed with mercs" he said to Kyra hurt.

"There was no one else around" then there was a sound of a door being slammed shut. Finally I looked up and saw Richard still looking at me waiting for an explanation. I didn't have anything to say what do I say to let him know that I really did understand why he leaves.

"I never blamed you or hated you for leaving I just hoped that some miracle would happen and that you'd be there to see Noah born. I cried myself to sleep because I knew that I might never get to see you again and that I'd have to lie to our son for the rest of his life, but I love too much to hate you for it." he just stared at me for a bit longer and walked away.


End file.
